Using a bow and arrows for hunting or target shooting requires a high degree of accuracy. Among the many variables which must be taken into account are distance, height, arrow weight, windage, bow strength, and the skill of the archer. Thus, many shooting aids and sights have been devised to help achieve proper aim. Sighting aids normally fall into one of three general types: cross-hair sights, multiple pin sights and electronic devices which may indicate the relative elevation, the correct draw for the bow, and other factors.
Most sighting aids attach to the bow in the vicinity of the hand grip such that the sighting elements, for example, the cross-hairs, are disposed in the sight window of the bow. By sighting through such a device, a relatively accurate shot can be obtained, providing, of course, that all of the variables have been taken into consideration. Some sighting devices have been designed specifically for hunting and some are designed specifically for target shooting, two very different sports, while others are adaptable for either sport. The difficulty involved in accurate shooting can be realized by the many different types of sights available, no one sight being acceptable to a majority of archers.